Yurio on the Titanic Otayuri
by Amber-Sunglasses
Summary: Yurio y Otabek desarrollan su romance de acuerdo a una le las clásicas historias de amor que han sido llevadas a pantalla ¿Podrá su amor salvar sus vidas y cambiar el final de esta historia tantas veces contadas con un nudo en la garganta? "-Lo prometiste-susurró- no puedes dejarme".
1. El Reflejo de tus Ojos

Yurio ya no era capaz de escuchar lo que Viktor le decía, la voz de este no lograba llegar a Yurio, las palabras sólo parecían chocar contra una barrera que dividía a Yurio y a ese hombre de todos los demás, ese hombre al que Yurio no podía dejar de notar, aquel que lo observaba con una mirada de ojos oscuros, que se posaban en el con tanta delicadeza, explorando cada detalle de él- Yurio ¿Me estás escuchando? -Preguntó Viktor notando que no recibía ninguna respuesta.

-Sí, te escucho -respondió el muchacho con desinterés, fijándose mejor por donde pisaba cuando notó que era momento de subir las escaleras para embarcarse en aquel viaje.

-No lo estás haciendo -se quejó Viktor enfurruñado.

-Yurio, escucha a tu padre -pidió Yuri que mantenía su mano agarrada a la de Viktor con una tierna gentileza, que hacía que una suave sensación de calidez subiera a su pecho, al igual que una flor que recibe sus primeros rayos de sol al comienzo de la primavera, que siempre parecía, de alguna manera, una experiencia tan nueva como vieja.

-Déjame en paz, cerdo -contestó molesto.

-Creo que está en su etapa de rebeldía -comentó Viktor, totalmente recuperado y con una tonta sonrisa en su cara.

Al mirar hacia arriba, al barco, vio nuevamente aquellos ojos sobre él, pero está vez sus miradas se cruzaron y Yurio, nervioso, no pudo hacer más que lanzare una mirada arrogante a la que el hombre no respondió de ninguna manera, sólo siguió observándolo hasta que el muchacho subió a la nave; desde allí Yurio lo perdió de vista, lo que de pronto lo hizo sentir que una fresca y azul brisa le golpeaba la espalda, lo que hizo más notorio el hecho de que no podía olvidar aquellos ojos.

\- ¿Crees que sirvan katsudon? -Preguntó Viktor a Yuri, avanzando entre la multitud.

-No creo...

\- ¡Preguntemosle a ese hombre de allí! -exclamó Viktor apuntando a uno de los empleados.

-Yurio, ¡vamos! -dijo el padre animado.

-No quiero -dijo con desprecio-, iré a descansar -respondió dirigiéndose a la habitación, mientras sus padres lo observaban desentendidos. Caminaba entre la gente, pero el sólo sentía la presencia de la luna que apenas comenzaba su reinado en el cielo, y la brisa fría y salada que jugueteaba con sus delgados dedos.

-No pensaba que me encontraría con alguien tan hermosa -alagó J.J. acercándose a Yurio entre la gente- ¿No quieres ir beber algo conmigo? -preguntó pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de Yurio.

-No entiendo cómo dejaron que una peste como tú subiera a este barco -contestó Yurio zafándose de los brazos de J.J. que una vez más veía desde lo lejos la delgada y hermosa figura alejarse de él, dejando en el aire un agridulce olor a rechazo, pero para él no importaba cuantas veces la respuesta fuera no, aun así no podía rendirse con aquel ángel que podía distinguirse entre el resto de las personas, al igual que una rosa entre flores silvestres.

Al llegar a la habitación hizo el intento de dormir, pero en su mente seguían aquellos murmullos que no lo dejaban en paz, todos ellos hablaban sobre la penetrante mirada que los hacía sentir tan valorados y apreciados, pero a la vez una temblorosa intranquilidad subía por su pecho; simplemente no podía dejar de dar vueltas de un lado a otro en la cama, sintiendo como su mente era incapaz de borrar ese recuerdo que ya se había impregnado en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

\- ¿Por qué volvemos tan pronto? -Preguntaba la voz de Viktor desde afuera.

-Porque bebiste demasiado -respondió la voz de Yuri, que parecía nervioso.

\- ¿Cómo logró estar así en tan poco tiempo? -Preguntó una tercera voz que provenía desde afuera también.

-O-oye Viktor..., no hagas eso tan de repente -se quejó Yuri avergonzado-, Phichit está aquí.

-No tienen que detenerse por mí -señaló Phichit riendo.

\- ¡No tomes fotos! -Exclamó Yuri nervioso.

Al abrir la puerta todos se encontraron con Yurio ya vestido- ¿No ibas a descansar? -Preguntó Viktor apuntando en todas direcciones menos a Yurio, mientras su hijo fijaba su vista en la camisa de su padre desabrochada, dejando salir un suspiro de decepción.

-Ese era el plan, pero tu maldito griterío de borracho me despertó -mintió sin dejar ver la verdadera razón que no lo dejaba cerrar los ojos.

\- ¿Yurio, a dónde vas? -Preguntó Yuri preocupado.

-A dar un paseo -respondió antes de cruzar la puerta.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? -Preguntó Yuri preocupado por su hijo.

\- ¿Amor? -Preguntó Phichit riendo, mientras ambos dejaban sujetar a Viktor, que con dificultad podía mantenerse de pie, y que pronto se desplomó sobre la cama.

Al ver las estrellas frente al él, sin nadie alrededor que lo molestara, Yurio soltó un suspiro pensativo, que fue interrumpido de inmediato por la silenciosa presencia de alguien más- ¿Qué mierda crees que estás mirando tanto? -Preguntó Yurio molesto, para voltearse y encontrarse con el alto hombre, que, a sólo unos metros, lo observaba sin vergüenza alguna. El muchacho se acercó desafiante como una fiera al hombre que se mantenía inmutable ante el hostil comportamiento.

\- ¿Acaso quieres pelear? -Preguntó caminando con pesados movimientos.

-Yo... yo te recuerdo -habló el hombre al fin, que parecía adormecido por la presencia de Yurio que lo miraba confundido.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Soy Otabek Altin, nosotros estuvimos en la misma clase de ballet cuando eramos pequeños -explicó con seriedad.

Yurio lo observó con atención otra vez, intentando recordarlo, pero no lo lograba, lo único que era capaz de reconocer eran aquellos ojos, por los que sentía haber sido observado antes- De todos modos ¿qué els lo quieres? -preguntó Yurio con una mirada altiva.

-Quisiera que posaras para mí -respondió directamente Otabek, dándole una sutil sonrisa ante la que el muchacho de inmediato se sonrojó, sintiendo de pronto la nostalgia envolviendo su cuerpo.

-Está... está bien -respondió con la mirada baja, ocultando la ráfaga de viento que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo en el interior.

A lo lejos J.J vio ambas figuras alejarse con tanta naturalidad y gracia que pudo él sentir la dolorosa sensación de una grieta apareciendo en su interior.

-Nunca antes me habían dibujado -comentó el muchacho con una tímida sonrisa, mientras dejaba que la bata se deslizara por su tersa piel hasta el suelo, besando sus pies, al igual que cualquiera que se hacía consiente de la hermosura floral que él poseía; dejó ver su fino y moldeado cuerpo desnudo que asemejaba a una muñeca de porcelana por la blancura de su piel y el dorado de su cabello.

-Sólo quiero que te recueste ahí, como te sientas más cómodo -explicó Otabek tomando un lápiz para poder plasmar tal delicadeza en el papel que parecía no ser suficiente para toda la belleza que veía frente a él.

\- ¿Así está bien? -Preguntó nervioso en una voz casi imperceptible.

Al levantar la vista Otabek se encontró con la encarnación de un ángel tirada de manera tan indefensa sobre su sofá- Eres hermoso -dijo el hombre sin pensar.

Cuando esas palabras llegaron a Yurio este pudo sentirlas sobre su cuerpo- Si tanto... -nervioso, pero decidido se levantó-, si amas tanto mi cuerpo ¿Por qué no lo tocas en vez de sólo mirarlo desde allí? -Preguntó Yurio intentando mostrar su mirada confiada de siempre, pero lo cierto es que no estaba seguro de nada, sólo de lo que deseaba, él deseaba poder tocar a Otabek que de manera tan dulce miraba a Yurio.


	2. Estrellas y Recuerdos

Otabek guardó silencio por un instante, que para Yurio parecía ser una eternidad en espera de un pequeño movimiento o palabra que le dejase predecir la respuesta que obtendría, hasta que finalmente Otabek dejó su asiento y se internó en aquellos verdes ojos que lo embelesaban sin ningún esfuerzo- Yo no...

\- ¡Era una broma! -exclamó el muchacho en un acto de pánico ante la negativa dentro de la oración de Otabek que interrumpió tan abruptamente- Yo sólo... estaba bromeando -dijo bajando su cabeza para oculta la impotencia y la decepción que expresaba su rostro-...yo no...

Otabek tomó el mentón de Yurio y con dulzura lo hizo subir la mirada, para dejar al descubierto aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas que no se decidían a caer- No eres un buen mentiroso -dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa que era casi indetectable, pero Yurio podía notarla, él podía verla. Otabek, entonces, adormecido por el rostro sonrojado de Yurio que desviaba la mirada, besó ambos ojos llorosos, sin tomarle importancia al sabor salado que dejaba en sus labios, él sólo le prestaba atención al muchacho que miraba hacia otro lado para evitar encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros que no dejaban de mirarlo; pero pronto su actitud ante todo cambió, seguía avergonzado, pero cuando el hombre puso su mano sobre el terso y joven rostro, no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada avergonzada y enternecida, junto a las delicadas manos sujetando la de Otabek contra su cara para poder sentir el calor "sólo un poco más" repetía Yurio dentro de su cabeza, mientras presionaba su mejilla contra la mano de Otabek, quien no tardo en presionar aquellos suaves y mullidos labios contra los suyos; Yurio respondió de inmediato pasando sus manos tras el cuello del hombre y dando los primeros pasos para que su beso se volviera algo mucho más apasionado, la lengua de Yurio de pronto pasó juguetonamente por los labios de Otabek, que reaccionó de inmediato siguiéndole el juego, para luego encontrarse con él sentado sobre el sofá y Yurio sobre sus piernas sin ninguna vergüenza de su cuerpo desnudo. Otabek dejó que sus manos se guiaran por las líneas ya dibujadas de la pequeña cintura de Yurio, quién sin poder controlar su voz, dejó salir un pequeño gemido cuando el hombre llegó a sus caderas- No la contengas..., quiero escucharte -dijo acercando el cuerpo de Yurio hacia el de él.

-Idiota -dijo Yurio para ocultar lo avergonzado que estaba al sentir el cuerpo de Otabek pegado al de él.

-Tú estás... -susurró sorprendido el muchacho, sonrojándose aún más de lo que estaba.

-Tú también -musitó Otabek al oído del adolescente, quién de inmediato le dirigió una mirada aproblemada, pero sus ojos no tardaron en demostrar su verdadero deseo, al que Otabek respondió guiando la mano de Yurio entre ambos cuerpos-. Toca ambos al mismo tiempo -dijo moviendo la suave mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tomando pronto, por si sola, el ritmo antes enseñado.

Otabek deslizó sus manos al trasero de Yurio, que no podía dejaba de moverse, inquieto al percibir la mano que lentamente bajaba por su espalda, hasta que finalmente el hombre llegó a él, en donde ambas manos sólo lo acariciaban, logrando así, que el muchacho se sintiera impaciente y, de alguna manera, más excitado que antes. No podía dejar de frotar ambos penes con su mano, pero tampoco podía evitar que su cuerpo se moviera por si solo, frotándose en las piernas del hombre, levantando, inconscientemente, su trasero- No aguanto más -susurró dirigiendo una mirada tan caliente, que parecía que el mismo Yurio se derretirse por el deseo con el que pronunciaba aquellas palabras-, yo... yo me voy -los gemidos que intentaba contener lo interrumpían en medio de cada oración-... ¡Me vengo! -exclamó por último, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Otabek, y la mano que no estaba usando en el respaldo del sofá, se quedó así un momento intentando averiguar cuál era la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí, la razón por la que quería ser tocado por Otabek tan desesperadamente. Él lo había estado observando, al igual que el hombre, Yurio también lo había estado observando, desde que era pequeño, en aquellas clases, sin notarlo, su mirada se había estado dirigiendo a Otabek como un acto inconciente que nunca había notado hasta ese preciso momento

\- ¿Aun sigues así? -Preguntó el osado adolescente con la respiración acelerada- ¿Quieres que te ayude a terminar? -levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos comenzando a tocar el pene de Otabek, que estaba igual de duro que al comienzo, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido por la sensación de algo invadiendo su cuerpo.

-Maldito... -dijo cerrando uno de sus ojos por el dolor que sintió por un momento- Se siente extraño -se quejó en una especie de gemido, mirando hacia atrás para ver los dedos de Otabek entrando en su trasero.

-Tengo que lograr que te acostumbres para poder entrar sin hacerte daño -explicó el hombre con seriedad, fijando su vista en los rubios y brillantes cabellos despeinados de la cabeza de Yurio, que se mantenía baja desde que había notado que los dedos estaban dentro de él-, si te sientes demasiado incomoda debes respirar con calma -recomendó Otabek sin dejar de mover sus dedos.

\- ¡¿Y qué crees que estoy intentando?! -Exclamó molesto intentando relajarse, pero no pudo, hasta que de pronto algo dentro de él siguió un impulsó incontrolable que le hizo soltar un gemido que no pudo contener por mucho que lo intentó. Dejó su cabeza caer sobre el hombro de Otabek aun gimiendo.

-Creo que encontré el lugar -musitó Otabek para sí mismo.

\- ¿Se sintió bien? -Le preguntó a Yurio, quién se mantenía en silencio desde que el hombre había dejado de mover los dedos tras esos gemidos.

-Eso... eso creo -susurró levantando la cabeza una vez más, para darle una mirada avergonzada a Otabek-...no se sintió mal -confesó enlazando sus manos tras el cuello del hombre que sonrió antes de besarle, pero Yurio se zafó de inmediato-. Continua -dijo moviendo su trasero para sentir los dedos dentro de él nuevamente y luego volver a besar Otabek que mantenía ambas manos en los suaves muslos del muchacho que se movía sin notarlo, mientras el hombre intentaba mover los dedos siguiendo el ritmo de Yurio.

-Quiero que lo metas -dijo finalmente con una mirada feroz, fue entonces cuando Otabek no pudo seguir controlándose; tomó el ligero cuerpo de Yurio y lo puso sobre el sillón, solamente con la cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldo de este-, te quiero dentro -musitó al ver al hombre parado frente a él.

Otabek con dificultad pudo meterlo todo dentro de Yurio, pero cuando lo logró tuvo que apoyar sus manos sobre el respaldo, porque sus piernas sentían débiles por lo excitado que estaba- Es tan grande -comentó el adolescente al sentirlo dentro. Yurio tocó su abdomen para comprobar de podía sentirlo, lo que de inmediato provocó que Otabek no pudiera evitar moverse un poco dentro de él.

-Maldito hijo de... No te muevas aun -dijo aferrándose a los hombros del hombre al que marcó como propiedad con aquellos arañazos en la espalda. El rostro del muchacho había sido invadido por las lágrimas que de manera tan rutilante caían, guiando a los ojos de Otabek a las mejillas de Yurio y a la boca del mismo, para mostrar aquellos dientes que apretaba con tanta fuerza en un intento por soportar el dolor que sentía.

-No pensé que la primera vez fueran tan... -susurró entre dientes, aun esperando a que el dolor despareciera, pero antes de poder respirar profundo para tranquilizarse Otabek se movió de nuevo, a lo que Yurio respondió con un gemido que el hombre no pudo ignorar.

-Otabek -dijo abriendo su boca en un pequeño gesto de dolor-, hazlo lento -rogó acercándose a los labios del hombre, para dejar que este sintiese su cálida respiración entrecortada-..., se gentil -musitó con una sonrisa dolorida.

-Lo siento -dijo Otabek antes de besarlo y comenzar a moverse sin parar, Yurio sólo podía gemir sin articular palabras completas, retorciendose en un intento por dejar de sentir el dolor que le quemaba por dentro, pero sólo lograba que las llamas se volviesen más intensas, así que doblado contra el sillón sólo aguantó consolándose con los suaves gemidos que dejaba salir el hombre, que para Yurio endulzaban el aire. Poco a poco la intensidad de las llamas bajaba dentro de su abdomen, no así en su corazón que en algún momento había comenzado a incendiarse; Yurio besó nuevamente a Otabek, aceptándolo al envolver sus caderas con sus piernas, sintiendo que en cada estocada se acercaba más al placer y se alejaba del dolor.

\- ¡Tan bueno! -Gimió de pronto mostrándole al hombre una expresión que no le había dado nunca a nadie antes, dejándolo ver la vergonzosa mirada lasciva con la que gemía ante cada movimiento de Otabek, incluso cuando este mordió ligeramente su cuello, dejandole una marca junto a la clavícula, para luego seguir entrando en Yurio con aún más fuerza y rapidez, para poder escucharlo gritar de placer aún más fuerte, Yurio sólo podía pronunciar fragmentos del nombre de su acompañante, y le decía lo bien que se sentía, de hecho, pronto comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo que Otabek para poder sentirlo en el fondo con más rapidez.

Al igual que una enredadera, las piernas del muchacho se envolvían en las de Otabek, dejándolo atrapado sin poder moverse de su posición- Quiero que termines dentro -susurró sonriendo con la respiración agitada y el rostro empapado por el perfumado sudor que al hombre excitaba tanto.

-Si no me dejas moverme no podré hacerle -le dijo para luego dar un gran golpe dentro de Yurio, ante el cual no pudo evitar eyacular, al igual que Otabek, que seguía sin poder creer que estaba haciendo todo eso con su primer amor, con la persona que nunca olvido y que por mucho tiempo observó. Yurio se aferró aun con más fuerza al hombre, mientras que este se dejaba caer sobre el muchacho que con la mirada borrosa dirigía su mirada al techo y con una mano extendida intentaba tapar la luz que llegaba a sus ojos, pero fue interrumpido por Otabek que sacaba el pene de dentro de Yurio, quién sintió un repentino escalofrío luego vio el semen salir de su trasero.

-Debería limpiarme -susurró adormecido, tocando su propio semen, el cual había caído en su dorso.

-Deberíamos tomar un baño -propuso Otabek sin ninguna intensión en su rostro, sólo buscando el poder relajarse junto al hada que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo.

-Creo que te recuerdo -dijo el adolescente con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Otabek, quien acariciaba su rostro-, no eras muy bueno -comentó fríamente sin tomarle importancia, al igual que el hombre, que se dedicaba a jugar con los cabellos dorados que recién habían sido secados-... pero había algo..., algo que te distinguía de los demás -meditaba Yurio intentando rememorar.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -Preguntó el hombre que se distraía haciendo una trenza en el cabello del muchacho.

-No soy bueno recordando gente, sólo logró recordar a los que son imposibles de olvidar, a los que tenían algo que destacaba de entre los demás. Tú... tenías tu propia manera de moverte, era... algo más tosca, pero no era mala -decía a medida que las imágenes aparecían en su cabeza- ¿Cómo te ha ido con eso? Recuerdo que eras bastante malo en el ballet clásico, pero en lo tuyo no creo que pueda decir lo mismo -dijo animado.

-Lo dejé -respondió alejando sus manos de Yurio con la sensación de que no tenía el derecho a hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! -Preguntó exaltado.

-Mi padre enfermó..., no pudo seguir pagando las clases, tampoco pudo pagas la academia de danza y mucho menos la hipoteca de nuestra casa; así que tuve que comenzar a trabajar y hacer todo lo que pudiera para conseguir dinero y seguir pagando la hipoteca para no perder la casa... En algún punto de todo eso dejé de practicar y simplemente no lo hice nunca más -explicó sin cambiar su expresión, pero alejando su vista del adolescente y manteniendo su mirada hacia adelante.

-Pero podrías hacerlo ahora, podrías...

-En este momento me dirijo a Estados Unidos por un trabajo, planeó seguir enviándole dinero a mi familia. Un viejo amigo me ayudó a conseguirlo, y lo cierto es que pagan más de lo que puedo conseguir quedándome en kazajistán; mi amigo pagó está habitación para mí, porque ni si quiera tenía el dinero para viajar -dijo empuñando su mano con enojo e impotencia, se sentía patético, se sentía inferior.

-Yo... yo no sabía -dijo levantándose con preocupación en sus ojos, sin saber qué hacer, él quería abrazarlo, pero no quería hacerlo sentir peor-. Lo siento -susurró dejando caer las lágrimas-, yo... yo soy inútil..., realmente no sé qué hacer en este momento -confesó mirando su mano en la que caían las lágrimas.

-Sólo quédate conmigo por ahora, aunque sea por hoy, quédate conmigo -musitó abrazándolo, aferrándose a Yurio quien no dejaba de llorar, quién por primera vez decía la verdad frente a Otabek, era él la primera persona que era sincera y admitía que no sabía exactamente qué decir, porque... no había nada que decir.

El teléfono celular de pronto sonó, Yurio asustado por el sonido tan repentino en aquel cálido silencio tomó el teléfono- Más vale que sea bueno -dijo molesto al teléfono.

\- ¿Yurio? ¿Dónde estás? -Preguntó Yuri con una voz preocupada y acelerada-. Phichit y yo te hemos estado buscando por todo el Titanic, pero no te encontramos ¿Dónde estás metido? -Yuri, a pesar de que jamás pudo desarrollar una relación lo suficientemente cercana con su hijo, siempre se mantenía preocupado por él, siempre intentaba entregarle todo lo que necesitaba, incluso cosas que no eran más que un capricho.

-Tranquilízate, voy para allá -respondió Yurio en un suspiro.

-Pero Yurio...

Yurio colgó de inmediato y se acercó a Otabek para entregarle una sonrisa- Te veo mañana -dijo con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar y la voz ronca de tanto gemir. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta que le daba a conocer a ambos que aún era de noche, y allí, frente a la luna y el resto de las estrellas como espectadores, besó a Otabek para despedirse-. Buenas noches -susurró alejándose, mientras desde la puerta el hombre miraba esos amarillos cabellos siendo tocados por el viento, y los pasos de Yurio acomodándose al ritmo del mar que susurraba una melodía sólo para él.

-No sé qué idea te has hecho, pero esto es un juego para ella -advirtió J.J. que estuvo todo el tiempo apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta-, cuando dejes de ser divertido, ella vendrá de nuevo conmigo -explicó con una sonrisa amenazante.

-Él no haría algo así -dijo sin tomarle importancia a la advertencia.

-Pareces confiado de lo que dices Otabek Altin -dijo dándole una mirada de arriba a abajo-, pero que dices si J.J. te da algo para mejorar tu situación -propuso sacando la chequera de dentro de su chaqueta.

-No necesito tu dinero -respondió con una mirada feroz, y aun así, sin perder su compostura.

-¿Sabes? -dijo sonriendo el otro hombre- No me gusta ensuciarme las manos, pero te advierto, lo haré si es necesario, porque yo seré quién gane al final -dijo alejándose, mientras reía.


	3. Quiero Estar a tu Lado

\- ¿Dónde vas tan temprano? -Le preguntó Viktor adormilado a su hijo que se estaba escabullendo de la habitación sin avisar a nadie, aun así, el padre sólo sonrió al igual que siempre, sintiendo la nostalgia invadiendo su pecho, recordando los días en que había sido el entrenador de Yuuri, cuando aún eran novios y se escabullían en la habitación del otro por las silenciosas noches, en las que se llenaban mutuamente con el calor y el reciproco amor.

-A desayunar con un amigo -respondió con seriedad, mientras sus mejillas tornaban rojas sin que él pudiera notarlo, dejando ver sus emociones tan claras como el agua ante los ojos de su padre, a quién le causaba algo de gracia el que su hijo pensase que no notaba lo que realmente pasaba.

El muchacho abría la puerta cuando este fue interrumpido- Yurio, hay algo que te quiero preguntar -dijo el hombre con una seriedad frente a la que su hijo le fue imposible no ponerse nervioso, puesto que Viktor no solía ser el tipo de padre que se imponía como una gran figura de autoridad o que preguntaba constantemente sobre la vida personal de su hijo; él sólo esperaba a que el adolescente por si solo decidiese hablar con él, por eso que cuando adoptaba una postura que parecía ser un poco más serie y severa de lo normal Yurio se asustaba, porque quería decir que era algo realmente importante.

-Más-más vale que sea rápido -contestó el muchacho tartamudeando, asustado por el tono de Viktor, asustado por las palabras que pudiese decir.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está tu padre? -Preguntó despistado, mirando a su lado izquierdo, que era el lugar en donde Yuuri dormía.

Yurio, aliviado, suspiró, para luego mostrar un aura algo molesta y desinteresada- Tío Phi… Phichit vino a buscarlo hace un momento, dijo que irían al casino para probar su suerte -explicó abriendo la puerta en un intento de escapar e ir junto a Otabek de una vez.

\- ¿Eeeh? ¿Por qué siempre hacen las cosas divertidas sin mí? -Preguntó quejándose.

Sin tomarle importancia a su padre, Yurio salió del cuarto, para dirigirse de inmediato a la habitación de la persona a la que tanto ansiaba ver, a pesar de que llevaban tres días compartiendo el delicioso olor salado de la mañana en medio del mar. Al llegar frente a la puerta llamó a ella sin pensarlo dos veces, y esta de inmediato se abrió- Buenos días -saludó el adolescente algo emocionado.

-Buenas -respondió Otabek sin poder dejar de mirar el cabello recogido del adolescente, que se movía de un lado a otro, al igual que Yurio, quién, inquieto, miraba al hombre, esperando a que dijese algo, pero este en su lugar sólo le dio una sonrisa cariñosa, a la que el muchacho contestó con una bella sonrisa, que sutilmente se asomaba en su boca, al igual que el rosado que teñía levemente sus mejillas, mientras este desviaba su mirada avergonzado-. Eres lindo -comentó el hombre soltando una pequeña risilla, mientras despeinaba a Yurio, quién lo seguía observando, avergonzado por el comentario. Otabek sonrió acercando su rostro al adolescente, que al ver que se acercarba cerró sus ojos y se paró en puntillas esperando a que lo besase; el hombre vio el hermoso y delicado rostro de Yurio que esperaba que sus pálidos labios fueran besados, y no pudo evitar notar el tierno hecho de que estaba parado en puntillas para poder alcanzarlo, era tan hermoso, era tan impulsivo e inocente que el hombre no pudo detenerse al poner su mano sobre las mejillas sonrosadas y al besarlo con tal suavidad.

Yurio, en una época tan complicada y estresante de su vida como lo era la pubertad siendo un patinador que apenas tenía tiempo para sociabilizar, apenas se podía resistir a los labios de Otabek tocando los suyos, pero logró separarse de ellos por un momento- No me llames lindo -le dijo haciendo puchero.

-Pero lo eres -afirmó el hombre, haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara aún más.

-Si me sigues llamando lindo te mato -susurró sonrosado y algo molesto, mirando de un lado a otro asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

-Eres hermoso -dijo Otabek dándole una pequeña sonrisa y acariciando la roja mejilla, dándose cuenta de que teniendo flor tan delicada y pura frente a él no podía creer las mal intencionadas palabras de J.J.

\- Idiota -musitó parándose en puntillas y extender sus brazos sobre los hombros del hombre, para mirarlo directamente y se absorbido por los oscuros ojos que nunca se apartaban de él, y le dio una pequeña señal antes de abalanzarse sobre él, para poder besarlo con mayor intensidad, mirando directamente a los ojos del otro, mientras el hombre bajaba su mano directamente por la columna de Yurio, quién no pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño gemino al sentir la helada mano bajo su camiseta y su cuerpo estremeciéndose por cada pequeño toque de Otabek.

\- Será mejor que desayunemos en tu habitación -dijo entregando una mirada caliente al hombre que tenía en frente, quien le seguía el juego sin importar cuales fueran las reglas. Otabek abrió la puerta, para entrar rápidamente, mientras le quitaba la camiseta al muchacho, que apenas tuvo el torso desnudo siguió besando al hombre, mientras caminaban torpemente hasta la cama, en donde se dejaron caer, allí Otabek, quién tenía a Yurio sobre él, deslizó su mano entre el sedoso cabello, sintiendo su mano enredarse en él, mientras su lengua se enredaba con el dulce sabor de la boca del adolescente, que inconscientemente se frotaba contra la entrepierna de Otabek; este terminó desatando el cabello rubio, y Yurio, al sentir el cabello molestando en su rostro, se hizo consiente de la intensa lujuria que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, por lo que, avergonzado, sintió la mano de Otabek deslizarse desde su cabeza a su cuello, para luego seguir bajando por su torso hasta la cremallera de los pantalones del muchacho, quien, torpemente, imitó las acciones del mayor, mientras este lo tocaba suavemente, y Yurio sólo dejaba que su voz expresara el dulce placer que sentía su cuerpo.

-Quiero tus dedos -musitó el muchacho con ojos adormecidos por la lujuria que dominaba casi totalmente su cuerpo, pero Otabek no estaba muy lejos de lo mismo, él sólo era capaz de seguir su instinto, sin poder creer aún que quien estaba frente a él era el mismísimo chico del que se había enamorado a primera vista de pequeño, era algo que se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, sin poder escuchar a los otros pensamientos, pero no importaba ya nada, sólo que lo amaba igual que la primera vez que lo vio tan delicado y pequeño, con ese arrogante mirar, y una determinación casi aterradora. El hombre no pudo notar cuando Yurio se había terminado de quitar los pantalones, ni cuándo había bajado de encima de él; ahora sólo lo besaba, mientras con su delgada mano frotaba el pene de Otabek, que dejaba salir el suave y grave sonido que el adolescente deseaba tanto seguir escuchando, fue entonces que guiado por el deseo abandonó los labios del hombre para bajar hasta el miembro de este y lamerlo, mientras le lanza una mirada lasciva a Otabek, sintiendo en su boca el deseo danzando, y con su lengua el sabor de lo que era de él, lo que le pertenecía a pesar de que no había firmado tal contrato, lo besaba y lamía, sintiendo el sabor del hombre en su boca, quien a la vez podía sentir la húmeda y tibia sensación ahí abajo, y al ver el rostro de Yurio no podías evitar el deseo de verlo todo manchado. Otabek, lo suficientemente consiente para intentar no hacerle daño, llevó su mano hasta el trasero de Yurio, en donde metió sus dedos, para sentir de pronto que este lo lamía cada vez con aliento más cálido y de manera más pausada, y, aun así, no reducía el placer que en el hombre causaba, el adolescente sólo se dejaba llevar por lo que su cuerpo le pedía, y lo que este quería era seguir sintiendo ese leve dolor que llenaba su abdomen de calor, pero pronto eso dejó de ser suficiente, no se sentía lo suficientemente real y llegaba al lugar que él quería que fuera tocado.

\- ¿Puedo meterlo? -Preguntó el hombre al ver lo excitado que estaba el muchacho al mover de tal manera sus caderas, tan desesperado esperando sentirlo realmente dentro.

-Has lo que quieras -susurró dejando las lamidas de lado para desviar la mirada avergonzado de cuanto quería que estuviese dentro de él, pero antes de poder reaccionar de alguna manera vio como sus cintura era tomada de manera tan brusca, pero gentil, dejándolo así con los ojos clavados sobre una almohada- ¿Qué estás hacien… -sintió de pronto en su cuerpo la incomodidad de algo ajeno presionando su trasero.

-La última vez quedaste adolorido por la posición en la que lo hicimos ¿no es así? -Preguntó seriamente, mientras Yurio intentaba imaginarse la expresión que tanto quería ver tras escuchar el monótono tono del hombre.

-Pero esta… así es más vergonzoso -dijo algo enfurruñado-, además no puedo ver tu ros…

Otabek comenzó a meterlo- Tan… pequeño -susurró al tenerlo todo adentro.

\- ¿Acaso estás buscando pelea conmigo? -Preguntó molesto, ignorando el hecho de que el pene del hombre estuviera dentro de él, y lo siguió ignorando esperando una repuesta, hasta que Otabek decidió moverse tomando entre sus brazos la cintura de Yurio

Al sentir como el hombre rosaba con tanta fuerza su interior no pudo seguir sosteniéndose con sus brazos, dejando así, su cabeza caer sobre la almohada, mientras que con sus manos presionaba el suave objeto contras su pecho- No estaba hablando de "eso", sino de "aquello" -contestó el hombre, que con dificultad se abstenía a seguir moviéndose, pero al muchacho ya no le importaba, él sólo quería que Otabek se siguiera moviendo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su rostro se sonrojaba por el calor de la unión de ambos cuerpos y por la vergüenza que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que sentía toque de las manos de aquel hombre.

\- ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo ahora? -Preguntó Yurio absorto por la sensación de Otabek en su interior. En ese momento el cuerpo del adolecente sólo se sostenía por las rodillas, que apenas podían mantenerse, las sentía como que en cualquier momento cederían al igual que sus brazos.

-Lo siento -musitó el hombre antes de comenzar a moverse contra el pequeño cuerpo del muchacho, que cada vez que Otabek se movía hacia adelanta, dejándola toda dentro, parecía que este se rompería, mientras se retorcía aferrándose de las sabanas y la almohada en cada gemido que dejaba que sus lágrimas salieran, y sin su boca se pudiera cerrar en cada pequeño y dulce sonido que dejaba salir por el placer que sentía con su interior tan lleno y su miembro siendo tocado por el Otabek que sólo se limitaba sonreír cada vez que escuchaba al adolescente gemir.

Los cálidos alientos proveniente de ambos los rodeaban en una estela que parecía pertenecer sólo a ellos y a nadie más, dejándolos en un mundo en que no existía el sonido externo a ellos, sólo podían escucharse el uno al otro, sin si quiera dar paso a los chirridos de la cama- Me… estoy a… punto -dijo entre gemido Yurio, a quien casi se le nublaba la vista de lo adormecido que sentía sus otros sentidos por todas aquellas sensaciones que golpeaban tan fuerte su cuerpo en un lascivo deseo siendo satisfecho.

-Yo también -susurró el hombre aferrándose al fino torso del muchacho, quien expedía una dulce esencia a la que él hombre no se pudo resistir antes de dar un tierno beso en la espalda baja al adolescente antes de venirse dentro de este, para luego seguir el rastro de la columna besándolo una y otra vez, sintiendo el intenso sonido que Yurio soltaba al terminar.

-Te amo -musitó el muchacho, dejando al fin, que sus piernas cedieran, para dejarse caer sobre la cama, mientras cubrías su rostro completamente sonrojado.

Otabek sorprendido no pudo evitar voltearlo en un brusco movimiento hacia a él, para poder ver el rostro de este- Déjame ver tu rostro -exigió apartando las manos del rojo rostro, que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la expresión de como si estuviera a punto de llorar-. Una vez más -dijo el hombre sin quitar la mirada de la del muchacho.

Avergonzado, desvió su mirada de Otabek, quién sonrió suavemente al ver como tímidamente Yurio intentaba articular las palabras que no lograban salir de su boca-… Yo a ti… te…a-amo -susurró dejando que el resto de su voz se ahogara en los sentimientos que desbordaban de su pecho.

-Yo también -respondió despejando la frente del muchacho con su mano para luego besarla con ternura-, te amo desde primer momento en que te vi -confesó dejando que en su rostro se plasmara una dolorida sonrisa por un lado de su cara-. Algo patético ¿no crees?

-No -respondió con sequedad el muchacho-. Cuando dijiste que me conocías yo no… lograba recordarte -dijo riendo-, pero no pude dejar de pensar en ello… Después pude rememorar lo que te dije la vez pasada…, aun así, no era suficiente… La primera vez que te vi no fue en las clases -Otabek lo observó confundido-, fue cuando decidí que quería comenzar a practicar ballet y patinaje sobre hielo. Yo realmente admiraba a mis padres en esos tiempos -admitió riendo con sus mejillas sutilmente teñidas de rojo-, jamás le dije, pero yo quería aprender porque quería ser como ellos…, quería sentirme una parte real de la familia. Cuando les dije que quería aprender a patinar, ellos no dudaron en llevarme de inmediato a la pista a practicar…, fue entonces cuando te vi por primera vez, estabas al otro lado de la pista, y a pesar de que no dejaba de mirarte tu no dirigiste la mirada a mí ni un momento, pero al verte patinar entendía que tú… realmente sentías cada uno de tus movimientos… Creo que fue entonces cuando sentí que me enamoraba por primera vez -explicó con una nostálgica sonrisa-. Tal vez cuando embarcamos y vi tus ojos otra vez…, tal vez, sólo por un instante, pude realmente sentir en mi pecho el recuerdo que había dejado ahí por tanto tiempo.

-Supongo que después de todo al destino le gusta jugar bromas -comentó acostándose junto a Yurio con los brazos estirados de un lado a otro.

-Aun así, estoy feliz…, jamás pensé que esto pudiera ser real -confesó el hombre dedicándole una cariñosa sonrisa al adolescente, que sonrojado se apoyó el pecho desnudo de su amante, que de inmediato comenzó a acariciar el suave cabello.

-Es real, igual que la patada que te daré si te atreves a dejarme -respondió el muchacho dedicándole una mirada desafiante que Otabek no lograba tomarse en serio con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas-. Si lo haces te mataré -amenazó con seriedad.

-No lo haré -contestó sonriente, mientras besaba la mejilla rosada del más pequeño, que avergonzado intentaba mantener la seriedad-, lo prometo -susurró acariciando la tierna y mullida mejilla.

-Más te vale que jamás me dejes -advirtió antes de besar a su novio.

\- ¿Dónde deberíamos ir? -Preguntó el hombre intentando quebrar el silencio que los envolvía de manera tan tranquila- Finalmente pasamos más tiempo del que debíamos en la habitación, no creo que desayunar sea una buena idea tan cerca de la hora de almorzar -explicó intentando pensar en un lugar dentro del gigantesco barco al que pudieran ir

-Podríamos ir a comprar algunos suvenires -propuso Yurio.

-Pero yo no…

-No te preocupes por eso -interrumpió Yurio sacando algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta-, hoy mi padre invita -dijo mostrando la tarjeta de crédito.

\- Tus padres son Viktor y Yuuri Nikoforov-Katsuki ¿verdad? -Preguntó intentando disimular el hecho de que lo sabía y que no tenía ninguna duda de que era así.

-Pensé que habías dicho que dejaste todo eso...

-Pero... -suspiró sabiendo que en verdad en algún momento tendría que decirle la verdad- jamás deje de verte..., te vi en la televisión desde que se anunció tu debut, hasta que pasaste a ser parte del "trio de oro", yo... cada vez que podía compraba las revistas en las que aparecías...

-Realmente eres como un acosador -comentó el muchacho riendo-, creo que mis fans no están a tu nivel -lo miró con una sonrisa para notar las mejillas levemente sonrojadas del hombre.

Mientras tanto:

-¿Qué piensas pedir? -Preguntó Phichit dándole una sonrisa engañosa a Yuuri.

-No sé... que debería pedir... -dijo pensativo Yuuri sentándose frente a la barra del bar, sin notar las miradas confabuladoras que intercambiaron Phichit y Viktor antes de sentarse junto a él.

-Una ronda de tequila para nosotros tres por favor -ordenó Viktor sin esperar a que Yuuri pudiera decidirse, pero cuando este miró a su esposo para oponerse este le dio una cálida sonrisa ante la que Yuuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Supongo que yo pagare mi parte -dijo Phichit sacando su tarjeta, intentando disimular lo sorprendido que estaba de lo fácil le era a Viktor manejar a Yuuri después de todos esos años de matrimonio.

-Yo invito hoy -se ofreció el hombre risueño, buscando dentro de su billetera su tarjeta de crédito-. Vaya...

\- ¿La has vuelto a perder? -Preguntó Yuuri decepcionado de su esposo, que, aun siendo un hombre mayor, seguía sin poder cuidar de sus cosas. Viktor no respondía sólo miraba a Yuuri con una sonrisa esperando a que todo fuera pasado por alto.

\- ¿Con qué está pagando el pequeño Yurio sus cosas en este momento? -dijo Phichit, que conocía a la pareja desde antes que adoptara al pequeño diablillo, y sabía que cuando la tarjeta de Viktor desaparecía era porque él la había tomado o que Viktor la había guardado en algún bolsillo de otros pantalones.

Viktor, pensativo, miró la billetera por unos instantes- Eso explica porque no la he visto en toda la semana -dijo riendo, mientras rascaba la nuca de su cabeza un poco apenado.

\- ¿Por qué se la das así nada más? -Lo reprochó Yuuri molesto por la irresponsabilidad de su esposo, que solía darle todo que quería a su hijo sin antes consultarlo con él- Aun es un niño, no puedes darle cosas así sin hablar conmigo antes.

-Pero es que dijo que quería una comprar una chaqueta que era súper cool -dijo Viktor haciendo puchero, sabiendo que Yuuri odiaba verlo así.

-Pero...

-Si dijo que era "súper cool" debió haber sido importante -intervino Phichit intentando tranquilizar a su amigo, que ya estaba cayendo por completo en la trampa de aquellos dos, que juntos parecían siempre ser niños haciendo travesuras alrededor de Yuuri, quién se mantenía tranquilo y tímido en cualquiera de las jugarretas que esos dos se dedicaban a hacerle.

-Yuuri, él no de meterá en problemas, después de todo... es un buen niño -interrumpió Viktor dándole una sonrisa sincera y confiada.

-Tienes... razón -contestó Yuuri dándole una mirada nostálgica a Viktor, quién emocionado no puedo evitar mover su asiento más cerca de su esposo y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de este-. Supongo que yo pagare por todos -dijo bebiendo el vaso de tequila de un sólo trago, acción ante la que su amigo no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Después de todo lo han criado bien -comentó Phichit apoyando su cabeza en su mano, mientras con la otra sostenía el vaso del que bebía tranquilamente.

-Otro trago para él por favor -pidió Viktor apenas notó el vaso vació de su esposo.

Volviendo a Yurio y Otabek:

-Realmente te gustan los gatos -comentó Otabek saliendo de la tienda con Yurio que estaba con las manos llenas de bolsas.

-Creo que compré unos pequeños tigres también... -dijo buscando entre las bolsas-. Ah y compré algo para ti -dijo al toparse con la prenda mientras buscaba.

-No debiste...

-Cállate y vamos a tu habitación para que puedas probártelo -interrumpió el muchacho tomando todas las bolsas otra vez, mientras avanzaba rápidamente para ir a la habitación del hombre al que amaba y al que en ese momento deseaba.

-No pensé que me encontraría otra vez con tal belleza -dijo una voz confiada- ¿Esta vez aceptaras mi invitación? -Preguntó abrazando la cintura del joven que no podía defenderse por sus manos ocupadas.

-Creo haberte dicho que te perdieras -dijo el muchacho dándole una mirada molesta al sentir que la mano de J.J bajaba lentamente a su trasero. Yurio buscó a Otabek con la vista, pero no lo encontraba-. Además, en este momento estoy saliendo con alguien -Yurio se sonrojo al decir aquello.

J.J. lo observó por instante algo sorprendido, pero pronto volvió a su postura confiada de siempre- ¿De verdad te conforma con esa clase de tipo? -Preguntó el hombre, sin dejar de deslizar su mano.

\- ¿A qué clase de tipo te refieres? -Preguntó el muchacho perdiendo la paciencia.

-A la clase que parece estar más interesado en el dinero que en ti, y que se queda atrás mirando mientras toquetean a su novia -explicó el hombre señalando a Otabek que se hallaba paralizado por la confusión; no lograba comprender porque Yurio no alejaba el hombre que lo tocaba con tanta confianza, porque dejaba el muchacho que lo tocasen si sabía tan bien que le pertenecía a él.

Yurio miró a su amante con los ojos que se llenaban de lágrimas al ver que no hacía nada por ayudarlo- ¿Otabek? -Preguntó confundido.

Al oír la temblorosa voz del muchacho, Otabek supo que el adolescente lo único que quería era que él probara cuanto le importaba, y notó que no estaba haciendo nada por parar aquella mano que deslizaba por la persona a la que le había dicho que amaba tanto hace sólo unas horas. Se acercó en silencio y tomó a J.J. del cuello de la chaqueta para sacarlo de encima de Yurio, quién al sentir que el hombre llegó finalmente a su trasero, lo miró hecho una pequeña fiera, que de inmediato se dispuso a atacar- ¡Maldito bastardo, no me vuelvas a tocar otra vez! ¡No eres más que una mierda! ¡Pervertido! -Gritaba mientras pateaba a J.J., quién era sostenido por Otabek, que, en silencio, disfrutaba a verlo siendo castigado.

\- ¡Amazing! -Exclamó emocionado Viktor, quién junto a Yuuri y Phichit habían estado observándolos desde que el espectáculo comenzó.

-Muy impresionante -comentó Phichit mientras sonreía tontamente tomando fotografías de Yurio pateando a J.J.-. Muéstrale lo fuerte que eres -añadió dándole unos aplausos, obviando así, el hecho de que estaban los tres ebrios, sobre todo Yuuri, que no soltaba el brazo de su esposo y tenía la corbata en la cabeza.

-Estoy tan orgulloso -dijo finalmente Yuuri, dejando salir unas lágrimas de alegría y saltando sobre su hijo que no lograba entender que estaba pasando, sólo sabía que sus padres y Phichit estaban tan ebrios que no lograban captar lo que realmente pasaba.

-Suéltame, suéltame cerdo, pesas -se quejaba Yurio intentando zafarse de los brazos de su padre, mientras J.J. aprovechando la distracción para huir y dejar algo más en la escena.

-Está huyendo -dijo Phichit, mientras fotografiaba al hombre sin tomarle importancia.

-Yuuri, deberíamos ir a la piscina en un momento, Chris dijo que no estaría esperando -recordó Viktor sonriendo, mientras lo llamaba con su mano.

-Está bien -respondió dejando ir Yurio, que lo miraba molesto, pero no pensó que al retirarse Yuuri se acercaría Phichit.

-No creo que lo haya notado -dijo dándole una astuta mirada al muchacho-, pero sabes que tendrás que decirle en algún momento, aunque si necesitas algún consejo sobre hombres siempre puedes hablar conmigo -susurró sonriente y abrazándose a Yurio, dejando totalmente de lado a Otabek-, después de todo soy tío Phichit -afirmó risueño, mientras capturaba el instante con su teléfono celular antes de marcharse tras Yuuri y Viktor, quienes sólo podían distinguirse a lo lejos como dos siluetas tambaleándose de un lado al otro.

El muchacho, al hallarse de repente abandonado por todo el bullicio que parecía no haber tenido sentido alguno no pudo hacer más que sonreír, intentando aguantar las carcajadas que finalmente soltó mientras abrazaba su estómago por lo ridículo que había sido todo- Bueno, ahora ya conoces a mi familia, supongo -comentó entre risas, mientras se volteaba a ver a Otabek, quién permanecía en silencio intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado.

-Supongo que no se puede esperar menos del trío de oro y sus amigos -dijo el hombre perplejo.

-No me incluyas en eso -se quejó el adolescente, a pesar de que no podía dejar de sonreír, porque seguía haciéndole un poco de gracia.

-De todos modos, deberíamos ir con ellos -dijo Yurio mostrando ante Otabek esos ojos impulsivos de los que nadie lograba zafarse, tomando su mano alegremente.

-Tú… ¿Cómo lo conociste? -Preguntó el hombre, intentado disimular el hecho de que se sentía bastante celoso por la confianza con la que J.J. se acerba al adolescente tratándolo como si fuera una mujer.

\- ¿Quién? -Preguntó el muchacho extrañado por un momento, pero no tardó mucho en entender a quién se refería.

-Realmente no me gusta recordar… Supongo que… siempre lo vi tan malditamente presumido, que aquella vez que lo vi deprimido por primera vez no pude evitar que me importara un poco… quizás sólo fue curiosidad, pero el hecho es que en la pista se podía ver claramente que algo sucedía -Yurio suspiro algo molesto por el recuerdo en su cabeza que hace tanto intentaba sacar-. Un día lo encontré en la calle mirando un traje…, tenía la intención de ignorarlo, pero… no pude, así que me acerqué y le pregunté que le pasaba, al parecer su prometida lo había votado, y él era un idiota que pensaba que se casaría con ella algún día. Intenté consolarlo, y para el final del día yo era su mejor amigo…o eso pensé, el muy imbécil pensaba que había estado aprovechando la oportunidad para coquetear con él…, pero cuando lo dijo yo… no lo negué…

-No sé si deberíamos hablar de esto -interrumpió Otabek intentando detener las imágenes en su cabeza.

-Tienes que saberlo -respondió de inmediato Yurio-, quiero que lo sepas -dijo decidido a contarle todo.

-Sólo tenía doce, no sabía muy bien de qué manera reaccionar a esa manera de… coquetear… Para cuando lo supe mi primer beso había robado y yo ni si quiera lo había notado. Al día siguiente el hijo de… había vuelto a ser igual de arrogante que como de costumbre, así fui hasta él lo golpeé y salí huyendo; desde entonces no se despega de mí -explicó sintiéndose molesto con J.J.

-Cada vez que lo veo…

\- ¿Estás celoso? -Preguntó Yurio con una mirada juguetona dejando de caminar.

-Lo estoy -respondió con seriedad, viendo aquella hada que de manera tan sutil lo encantaba con su delicadeza y su atractiva mirada de la que abusaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad; era seducido por la figura casi quimérica que esperaba por sus labios apoyada de una pared, mostrando su comportamiento casi infantil y siempre juguetona. Otabek se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente, a lo que el muchacho no pudo aguantar a responder de una manera aún más pasional, mientras el hombre acariciaba la cintura del adolescente por debajo de la camiseta.

Al sentir la mano sobre su espalda supo que no podían seguir con aquello, y menos en un lugar en que podía pasar alguien en cualquier momento- Deberíamos ir con mis padres -dijo intentando normalizar su respiración, mientras guiaba al hombre hasta la piscina en donde estaba Chris sentado junto a los otros tres que reían con el único que estaba sobrio de los cuatro, aunque no por mucho.

-Yurio, Yurio, ven aquí -llamó Viktor a su hijo a lo lejos, que parecía tan animado junto a un hombre desconocido que permanecía inmutable, y que parecía mayor que su hijo.

\- ¿Quién es ese? -Preguntó Chris al ver al hombre junto al muchacho, quitándose los lentes de sol para verlo mejor.

\- ¿Un amigo? -Respondió Yuuri dudando, que apenas podía ver la cara borrosa del hombre lo lejos.

\- ¿Su novio? -Contestó Phichit fingiendo la duda ante algo que sabía.

-Nunca antes lo había visto -dijo Viktor sonriendo igual que siempre.

-Hace un rato era el chico que estaba con él -le explicó Phichit.

\- ¿Al que estaba golpeando? -Preguntó Viktor algo confundido.

-Era el que sostenía al que estaba golpeando…

-Él es Otabek -presentó Yurio, tapándole el sol a los cuatro hombres que estaban untándose bloqueador para recibir los cálidos rayos del sol sin problema, y todo intentaban ignorar el hecho de que el adolescente intentaba fingir que no le importaba el asunto, pero se veía inmediatamente delatado por las mejillas sonrojadas que resaltaban en su rostro.

-Un gusto -dijo Phichit de inmediato para saludar con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa con que no dejaba de agitar la mano del hombre, que sin entender sólo dejaba que Phichit lo recibiera en el grupo con tanto ánimo.

\- ¿Tu novio? -Preguntó Chris sonriente y relajado, recostándose en el asoleadero, mientras volvía a ponerse sus lentes, para que el sol no molestara en sus ojos de largas pestañas.

-Sí -respondió el muchacho dejándose caer con altives sobre una de las sillas de la mesa que estaba junto al grupo de hombres.

-Tú no puedes tener novio aun -dijo Yuuri levantándose de las piernas de Viktor, en las que antes tontamente estaba sentado, mientras coqueteaba con este, igual que siempre que bebía.

\- ¿¡Ah!? ¿Desde cuándo debo tener permiso de tu parte para salir con alguien? -Preguntó molesto, dejando ver a la fiera que se escondía de manera tan poco sutil dentro del pequeño cuerpo.

-No puedes, a menos que me ganes en una competencia de natación -sentenció el padre metiéndose a la piscina.

\- ¿Es buena idea dejar que entre ebrio a la piscina? -Preguntó el hombre apuntando a Yuuri que, a pesar de tener su bañador puesto, seguía con la corbata amarrada a la cabeza.

-Seguro -respondió Phichit sonriente, que aún estaba parado junto a Otabek.

\- Oye, Viktor, di algo -dijo el adolescente, que se comenzaba por el rostro de su padre, que se mantenía sonriente sin decir nada

\- ¡Claro! -Respondió sobresaltado, como si acabase de despertar de un profundo sueño- ¡TU PUEDES YUURI! -Gritó corriendo junto a su esposo, que estaba aún esperando a que su hijo entrara a la piscina.

-No hay de otra -suspiró el muchacho quitándose la ropa.

-Agradezcan que hoy me puse bañador bajo la ropa -se quejó entrando al agua, mientras que por su cuerpo era recorrido por un escalofrío al sentir el agua fría.

-Yo daré la partida -indicó Viktor, que estaba fuera de la piscina, caminando al otro extremo de esta para ver con claridad quien llegaba primero.

-Recuerdo cuando adoptaron al pequeño Yuri -dijo Phichit suspirando por el feliz y nostálgico recuerdo.

-El realmente quería tener un gato -comentó Chris riendo desde el asoleadero.

-Sí -respondió Phichit riendo, mientras se sentaba en el asoleadero en el que antes estaba recostado-, así que practico y práctico para vencer a Yuuri en una competencia de baile, hasta que lo hizo, venció a Yuuri y logró que él y Viktor lloraran de la emoción -explicó mirando el anillo que le había entregado hace unas semanas Seung Gil.

\- ¡Yurio, amazing! -exclamó su padre aplaudiendo.

-Ahora déjame en paz -le dijo el muchacho a Yuuri, que enfurruñado pidió una revancha.

\- ¡Yo me encargaré! -Avisó Phichit a Viktor, esperando que este tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con el novio de su hijo.

-Okey -respondió el padre, yendo a sentarse en la mesa, en donde Otabek también había tomado asiento cuando escuchó que Yurio había ganado.

-Recuerdo cuando era pequeño~ -comentó sonriente Viktor- Recuerdo cuando Yuuri y yo nos casamos… no paso si quiera un año sin que comenzáramos a sentirnos… algo solos -dijo nostálgico rememorando el pequeño vacío que en esos tiempos necesitaron llenar con tanta desesperación-. Al casarnos no habíamos convertido en uno y necesitábamos a alguien a nuestro lado -explicó jugando con un papel que había sobre la mesa, sin dejar de mirar a Otabek a los ojos.

-Él realmente nos encantó con su pequeña sonrisa -dijo riendo-, aunque resulto ser un pequeño demonio después de todo…

-Sí… recuerdo eso -comentó Phichit.

-Realmente se molestaba con todos y nos daba mucho trabajo con los desastres que hacía por la casa…, hasta que un día fuimos al parque, él jugaba con los otros niños, pero de pronto, intentando mostrarnos algo que había encontrado, corrió hacia nosotros y cayó, pero él no lloró, sólo se levantó, caminó hacia nosotros, y sin decir nada, pidió que lo levantáramos, para esconderse entre ambos, y aferrándose de nosotros, lloró en silencio -dijo sonriendo ante la remembranza.

-Era tan pequeño~ -comentó finalmente, absortó por el recuerdo de su hijo de pequeño.

-El realmente es amado -dijo Otabek sonriendo suavemente.

Viktor lo miró sorprendido un instante, al ver la sonrisa que se plasmaba en ese rostro que antes parecía inmutable y tan frío- Por supuesto -respondió el padre sonriente otra vez.

-Así que no te atrevas a hacerle daño -dijo Yuuri desde su espalda, ante lo que el hombre volteó viendo que Yurio salía de la piscina.

-Yo jamás…

\- ¿Otabek Altin? -Preguntó uno de los guardias que se paró de repente frente a ellos.

\- ¿Sí? -contestó mirando al hombre uniformado de mirada tan severa, que era visto a los lejos por Yurio que se acercaba tan rápido como podía.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -Preguntó el adolescente preocupado, sintiendo un mal presentimiento junto con la angustia que nacía desde lo más profundo de su pecho.

-Hemos recibido una denuncia de robo y lo han apuntado como sospechoso -respondió el hombre-, ya hemos registrado su habitación, pero no logramos encontrado nada, así que nos gustaría que nos acompañe para revisarlo.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que están buscando exactamente? -Preguntó Yuuri, preocupado sintiendo que todo el alcohol abandonaba su cuerpo en sólo unos segundos.

-El collar de diamantes de señor Jean Jacque Leroy -respondió el guardia.

-Ese maldito -maldijo Yurio entre dientes.

-Puede revisar mis bolsillos, pero yo no tengo nada que le pertenezca a ese hombre -afirmó Otabek con seriedad, levantándose de la silla, dejando que el guardia palpara sus bolsillos, para de pronto encontrarse con algo en uno de ellos, y como era de esperarse, en él estaba el collar.

-Ese bastardo debió haberlo metido ahí -dijo el adolescente sin saber qué hacer, intentando ayudar a su amante, al que de pronto vio que esposaban y se llevaban, mientras sus padres intentaban hablar con los guardias, al igual que sus amigos.

De pronto, Yurio, paralizado por todo, se había quedado solo junto a la piscina, mirando su reflejo en ella, intentando pensar en algo que hacer, pero a su mente no venía nada más que el deseo de llorar.

-No deberías gastar tiempo en alguien como él -comentó una insoportable voz a sus espaldas.

-No me vengas con esa mierda ahora -dijo Yurio furioso, parándose frente al hombre-. No te atrevas a hablar de él sin si quiera conocerlo, y mucho menos después de lo que hiciste -su mano se empuñaba inconscientemente, para darle sin advertencia un puñetazo que jamás en su vida podría olvidar.

-No eres más que un insignificante insecto persistente, me das asco -dijo caminando sin saber la dirección exacta en la que iba, sólo sabiendo que quería estar lo más lejos que pudiera estar de J.J.


	4. Promesa

\- ¿Yurio, Sigues despierto? -Pregunto Yuuri entrando al cuarto oscuro, en donde el muchacho, afligido y con un sentimiento de impotencia se había recostado sobre la cama, intentando idear una forma en la que pudiese sacar a Otabek de aquella horrible situación, que a cada momento se volvía más insoportable.

-Sí -contestó cubriendo su rostro con uno de sus brazos para que sus ojos hinchados no fueran vistos por su padre cuando este prendiese la luz. Una vez la luz encendida, Yuuri acongojado al sentirse incapaz de hacer algo por su hijo, se sentó junto a este acariciando el rubio cabello.

-No dejaremos que esto se quede así -dijo el padre con un nudo en la garganta-, mañana volveremos allí, y no nos iremos hasta que liberen a Otabek -dijo secando las lágrimas que sentía venir a sus ojos, sabía que no podía llorar en un momento así.

-Tú no crees que él lo haya hecho ¿verdad? -Preguntó el muchacho sin descubrir sus ojos.

-No, si tu confías en él, entonces yo también -respondió seguro el hombre, que intentaba permanecer tan fuerte como pudiese ante la situación.

-Yo… sólo lo quiero de vuelta -susurró largándose a llorar, mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a Yuuri, quién lúgubremente sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

-Lo sé -musitó el padre, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo que lloraba en silencio, escondido en su pecho.

-No llores -dijo Viktor angustiado al ver a su familia en aquel estado-, lo resolveremos todo -susurró abrazándose a su hijo y a su esposo, intentando proporcionarse mutuamente el calor que había abandonado momentáneamente sus corazones.

-Yo no puedo… no puedo perderlo -lloraba el adolescente, aferrándose a ambos padres, sintiéndose completamente inútil dentro de la situación, pero todo fue interrumpido de la nada con un golpe repentino que hizo parecer como si fuera un auto enorme que frenaba antes de chocar.

\- ¡Yuuri, Viktor, el barco se está hundiendo! -Gritó Phichit abriendo la puerta de repente, aterrado por el tumulto de gente que no dejaba de correr de un lado a otro, mientras los encargados del barco alertaban a los pasajeros lo que pasaba, nadie sabían qué hacer, de pronto sentía que su respiración se cortaba y no hacían más que correr fuera de la habitación hacia la cubierta en donde estaba toda la gente intentando subir a los botes salvavidas. Pero Yurio no podía seguir, sus pies no se movían, se quedó solo a mitad de camino, soltando las manos de sus padres, que asustados intentaban huir junto a él.

\- ¡Yurio! -Gritó Viktor mirando a su hijo que no hizo más que darle una triste mirada como respuesta.

-No puedo dejarlo -dijo antes de salir corriendo.

\- ¡Espera, Yurio! -Gritó desesperado Yuuri, que logró alcanzarlo y tomar su mano- No lo hagas -rogó angustiado, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta.

-No puedo, no puedo dejar que desaparezca, hicimos una promesa -dijo las lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos, mientras su padre no sabía qué hacer, sólo quería tener a su hijo a salvo con él.

\- ¡Yuuri! -llamaba Viktor entre la gente, intentando llegar a ellos, pero en su desesperado intento no lograba más que lo arrastraran aún más lejos de su familia a que deseaba tanto tener entre sus brazos- ¡Yurio!

Yuuri llorando lo abrazó con fuerza antes de susurrar a su oído- puerta número 10, bajando las escaleras, en la segunda puerta al lado izquierdo -y lo soltó inseguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin embargo, sabía que si no lo hacía su hijo no lo perdonaría por el resto de su vida.

-Vuelve sano y salvo -dijo antes de que este saliera corriendo en dirección contraria a la que todo el mundo iba, chocando con muchos de ellos, incluyendo a J.J., quien si quiera le prestó atención.

\- ¿¡QUE!? ¡NO! ¡YUURI, YURIO! -Gritaba desesperado Viktor aún atrapado entre la gente, que formaba una muralla casi impenetrable, de la que no conseguía escapar, al igual que Phichit y Chris, quienes intentaba ir hacia Viktor que parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría. Viktor a lo lejos podía a penas divisar a su hijo alejándose de su esposo, quien se limitaba a llorar.

"Más te vale que jamás me dejes" esas eran las palabras que resonaban en la cabeza de Otabek, mientras que intentaba zafarse de las esposas, sin darle importancia a que el agua estaba ya a la altura de sus caderas, de hecho no le importaba tanto su vida en ese punto, lo que realmente le preocupaba era no estar ahí para Yurio y para cumplir su promesa; después de todo ya había pasado mucho desde que había algo que realmente importase en su vida, él hasta ese momento sólo había seguido avanzando como si no hubiera más opción, sobre todo porque se sentía responsable de su familia, pero ni eso lo motivaba a esas alturas, porque lo único realmente importaba en ese momento era Yurio, al que amaba tanto, a pesar del corto tiempo, a pesar de que se enamoró a primera vista de una simple imagen idealizada en su cabeza, a pesar de todo eso lo amaba con demasiada fuerza para dejarse morir en ese momento, sin haberle dirigido si quiera unas últimas palabras, porque al final resulto que la persona real superó a la imaginación.

El hombre, con las muñecas lastimadas y su cuerpo cansado, seguía tirando una y otra vez, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso Planeas ahogarte maldito imbécil? -Preguntó Yurio molesto entrando en la habitación, intentando pensar bien, pero todo estaba pasando tan rápido que su lado racional a penas y funcionaba- No te dejaré apartarte de mí tan fácilmente -dijo levantando su pierna que estaba empapada por el agua, para darle un par de patadas a las esposas, que casi de inmediato se rompieron.

-No pensaría en dejarte -respondió Otabek besándolo al ser liberado, mientras la pequeña fiera se aferraba brevemente a él, sintiendo que el tiempo que habían sido separados había sido eterno.

Yurio, sonrojado, se apartó del hombre- Entonces apresúrate, porque nos vamos a largar de aquí -dijo antes de que Otabek, sin previo aviso, tomara entre sus brazos al muchacho y comenzara avanzar lo más rápido que podía con el cuerpo hundido hasta la cintura en el agua.

-Otabek, suéltame, así sólo es más difícil -se quejaba el muchacho sin recibir respuesta. Poco a poco la estructura se comenzaba a inclinar, mientras ellos luchaban por alcanzar las escalera y finalmente salir a la cubierta, en donde se encontraron con un paisaje aún más horrible; la gente gritaba e intentaba afirmarse de todo lo que podían, mientras el barco se inclinaba y se hundía rápidamente en el agua, Yurio sólo pudo mirar a los ojos de Otabek asustado, desesperado, sin saber qué hacer, además de decir "te amo" como si fuese la última vez, y besarlo en los labios que quizás no podría volver a probar después de que ambos muriesen.

\- ¡YURIO! -Se escuchó a Viktor gritar a lo lejos, en el otro extremo del barco, en donde los padres y sus dos amigos habían logrado subir a un bote salvavidas- ¡OTABEK! -Seguía gritando, esperando alguna señal de que ambos seguían con vida, sobre todo su hijo, al que simplemente no podía perder.

\- ¡VIKTOR! -Gritó Yurio con sus ojos llenos de esperanza, mientras soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas y se la dedicaba a Otabek, a quien se aferraba con fuerza al saber que estaban salvados, o eso fue lo que pensó, hasta que el hombre perdió el equilibrio y todo de pronto se volvió oscuro, y se hallaron flotando en las heladas aguas del mar. El hombre aun sostenía a Yurio en sus brazos, no pensaba dejarlo ir, no pensaba dejar que muriese, porque la vida del muchacho al que amaba era más importante que la propia en ese momento, no le importaba lo que le pasara a él, sólo lo que le podía pasar a la persona a la que jamás había pensado que tendría en sus brazos, a la persona por la que no le importaba dar la vida si era necesario.

-Otabek, Otabek ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó el adolescente asustado, sin poder mirarlo directamente por lo fuerte que el hombre lo mantenía aferrado contra su cuerpo.

-Estoy bien -le respondió sonriendo con tristeza, mientras relajaba sus brazos para que Yurio pudiese verlo directamente a los ojos. El hombre miraba en todas direcciones buscando una forma de salir del problema, desesperado buscaba algo, aunque fuera una pequeña esperanza que le dijera que no morirían ahí congelados; y así fue, pronto sus ojos se encontraron con una tabla que flotaba en el agua a sólo unos metros de ellos.

-Yuri, no sabes cuánto te amo -musitó, mientras nadaba y su aliento se volvía visible, demostrando así lo helada que estaba el agua-, pero… lo siento -susurró besando los juveniles labios por última vez-, no podré mantener nuestra promesa -dijo dejando a Yurio sobre la tabla y empujándola con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo, antes de que el muchacho pudiera reaccionar. Podía sentirse en paz al ver que al menos había salvado a quien amaba.

-¡ESPERA, OTABEK! -Gritaba Yurio, alejándose en la tabla- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO, LO PROMETISTE! ¡LO PROMETISTE! -Gritaba desesperado mientras intentaba impedir que el objeto siguiera avanzando en la oscuridad en que Otabek poco a poco se volvía más pequeño hasta desaparecer de la vista de Yurio, quién seguía sin darse por vencido, gritaba una y otra vez, esperando verlo nadar a lo lejos hacia él, pero el hombre simplemente no aparecía, y no lo iba a hacer, cosa que supo sólo después de que voz comenzó a quebrarse y las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

Al llegar a la orilla el muchacho bajó de la tabla y caminó por la arena de junto al agua se derretían entre los fríos y morados pies-… Te perdono -susurró con la voz ronca y quebradiza-…, te perdono, así que…, así que vuelve, vuelve por favor -rogó mirando en el inmenso mar oscuro, que a la luz de la luna no parecía más que un eterno vacío-… por favor -musitó dejando que sus debilitadas piernas cedieran y lo dejaran caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras golpeaba el agua, dejando que las dolorosas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, ahora carente de brillo.


End file.
